


Soft Touches

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Autism, Cuddles, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smile, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Ringo doesn't like the way George touches him, but he's not sure how to say it.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Soft Touches

Ringo loved George. He really did. He loved it when the two of them cuddled up on the couch together watching television, and he loved it when they got to eat their very own dinners in the privacy of their own home, without all the loud voices around them. Especially with all the recent tours they’d been on, George was always the one who would hug him if he needed it to keep him grounded. 

There was probably only one thing he disliked, and that was the soft touches of George’s fingers that were currently making their way up his stomach. He didn’t like the tease of them. They made him antsy, and his boyfriend definitely knew something was up.

“Are you okay, Richie?” He nodded, ashamed of admitting that he didn’t like what was supposed to be an intimate activity. He should have just said something about how he would much rather be touched a bit harder, just so that he could register it better. “Are you sure? I know you like it better with the lights on. We could turn them on if you want--”

“No, they’re fine.” He wasn’t lying. Of course, he always preferred to have them on, the bright light making him feel a bit more secure.

“Rich--”

“It’s fine. Just continue.” George sighed but started to run his index finger around Ringo’s belly button again. The drummer put so much focus on not losing it at something so small that he didn’t even prepare for the thought of a second hand reaching for his arm.

As soon as it hit, he tensed and squirmed away from the guitarist, breath coming out fast. “Oh, god, love, did I hurt you? I’m so sorry. I promise you I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to--”

“You d-didn’t, I don’t… m’sorry, Georgie. Sorry, maybe we should try again.” He started making his way over to the younger man, still shaking a bit, but George wasn’t having it.

“What’s wrong? Something’s obviously up, and I’m not gonna let you sit here and feel bad about it.” Ringo shrugged. “Really, love. What’s the matter? Did I say something?”

“No. You’re being amazing. You always are.”

“Then why are you so worried? You know I know that something is up.” Ringo sighed. “Well?”

“It’s just the way your hand touches me,” he confessed, keeping his eyes glued to the ground. “I don’t like it when it just kind of… well, I’m not really sure how to describe it. I like it better when it’s more there.”

“Can I touch you, love?” The drummer glanced up and eyed him. “Just to see what you feel more comfortable with, yeah?”

“Okay…” George brought his hand up to Ringo's arm and squeezed it gently.

“Do you like that better?” A nod. “Hey, it’s alright, love. I want whatever we do to feel good for both of us, okay? If you ever don’t like something, I won’t get mad about it.”

“I know. I’m just weird.”

“You’re not weird, love! You’re perfectly normal. Everybody has their preferences. It’s really nothing to be ashamed of.” Ringo mumbled something. “What was that?” his boyfriend asked gently.

“Thanks.”

“Oh, love, you’re welcome, yeah? Want to get back to what we were doing? I can make sure to press a little harder if you like.” Ringo couldn’t hide the smile that came to his face as he nodded once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Things are finally getting back to normal here :)
> 
> Also thank a firefighter :') they saved my house :D


End file.
